


L'envolée de Kridzo

by Agua



Series: Le royaume de Séquira [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agua/pseuds/Agua
Summary: L'histoire du départ de Kridzo
Relationships: Kridzo/Lios
Series: Le royaume de Séquira [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502552





	L'envolée de Kridzo

Était-ce normal que ce qui nous a plu dans notre jeunesse nous laissait indifférent en vieillissant? Peut-être que si. Kridzo n’aimait plus le même genre d’histoires qu’avant. Il se souvenait d’une période durant laquelle il avait respiré les contes remplis d’émotions, tout comme il adorait les légendes sur la création du monde maintenant. Ça n’avait aucun sens. Kridzo se détestait toujours plus.

Il en passait, des journées assis sur le bord d’un rocher, à écouter le vent et les échos du vide en-dessous de lui, à se demander ce que les territoires lointains gardaient en réserve pour les aventuriers qui les exploraient. Il rêvait de pouvoir voir des trésors, mais n’osait jamais se libérer de son environnement du présent. Il était comme un oiseau prisonnier. Tout devenait confus s’il restait sur la terre plus que quelques instants.

“Rêveur,” avaient dit ses professeurs à son frère, Ykharo. Personne n’avait vu que Kridzo avait la même parcelle de candeur en lui. Si Ykharo rêvait d’un monde meilleur, Kridzo rêvait de pouvoir chercher la bonté dans les plus petites créatures de l’Univers.

Il était parti longtemps durant une année spécifique. Il avait rêvé et bavé des idées de vie sociale et de justice qui lui étaient montées à l’esprit quand il avait vu le roi majestueux et son palais de splendeur. Il avait voulu y rester. Puis son instinct avait repris le contrôle et il avait pensé à sa mère, à son père, à ses professeurs. Il s’était dit que ce n’était pas juste. Il avait oublié l’idée qui lui était venue dans ses rêves.

Il n’avait jamais parlé à personne du fait que son esprit vagabondait dans son sommeil. Il voyait des choses, des gens, des couleurs, des arrivées. Mais surtout, il voyait un homme. Un homme tout jeune, à peine plus innocent, si grand, et si majestueux. Dans ses rêves, cet homme se dressait haut et fort devant les murailles grises de son Palais, et il lui envoyait des ondes de sécurité. Kridzo voulait l’étreindre et l’embrasser, mais il se réveillait toujours les larmes aux yeux en se souvenant qu’ils n’étaient pas ensemble et qu’il ne pouvait pas le serrer.

Quand il se fut préparé convenablement, il décida de faire son premier voyage. Il avait tout prévu: des vivres, de l’eau, des cartes, et une excuse pour ne pas faire de la peine à Maman. Il les avait tous embrassés, même les petits enfants qu’il n’aimait pas trop, puis il s’était mis en route sous le regard sérieux des aînés. Il savait que certains ne le lui pardonneraient pas, mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il devait savoir la vérité.

Parfois, le voyage le lassait. Il venait alors de s’asseoir près du feu, viande à la main, et il lui prenait une sorte de lourdeur. Il se demandait s’il avait bien fait de voyager. Puis il rêvait que le Roi lui prenait la main. Il sentait s’évaporer la lourdeur. Alors il lui demandait ce qu’Il avait prévu pour lui. L’Homme lui disait toujours d’attendre que le Soleil se lève. Kridzo voulait plutôt l’embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras mais il obéissait. Il voulait le revoir une autre fois.

La lourdeur, l’étrange paresse réapparaissait quand il n’y pensait pas. Les heures devenaient torture. Il avalait de l’eau en se demandant si quelque chose lui changerait les idées. Il imaginait son Homme jouer de la musique et lui lancer des balles de terre pour le réconforter. Il les imaginait blottis dans une couchette, en train de se raconter des histoires. Il se demandait si cette vision deviendrait réalité, et il pleurait parfois. Mais il sentait toujours que ce n’était pas encore la fin de son Histoire alors il attendait jusqu’à ce qu’elle prenne vie.

Parfois, il voulait bouger, mais il n’osait pas bouger de là jusqu’à ce qu’il aille atteint la fin de l’Histoire, alors il attendait. Il entrevoyait des prairies dorées. Puis un jour, il devint impulsif. Il comprit où était ce lieu et il se mit à courir. En criant un nom.

“Lios! Lios!” criait-il. “Tu es en vie!”

Il se prit une balle de poussière en pleine face, et le reste fit partie de l’Histoire.


End file.
